


Early Morning Cuddles

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Mood, Jane and Lisbon fluff, because i am a sucker for JISBON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Jane is in a good mood coming to work one morning, and surprises Lisbon.





	Early Morning Cuddles

Lisbon walked into the CBI bullpen, noticing no one had arrived to work yet, no sign of Rigsby, Cho or Van Pelt, but Jane had to be here right, he was always here! But when she peered over to Jane’s couch, he wasn’t curled up on it like usual. Where was everyone? She shrugged her shoulders, heading back towards the small CBI kitchen, in need of serious caffeine.

Meanwhile, Jane has finally arrived in the building. He was in a very good mood this morning, the reason why he couldn’t put into words, but it had a lot to do with a certain person named Teresa Lisbon. He walked towards his couch, taking a few steps backward when he noticed Lisbon standing in the kitchen. With a smile on his face, he began to run toward her, scooping the short woman up in his arms.

Lisbon squealed when she was spun around, but she knew who had their arms wrapped around her.

Jane chuckled as he set her back down onto the floor, holding her firmly against his chest, his chin resting happily atop her head.

Lisbon placed her hands on Jane’s back, squeezing him gently. She opened her mouth to ask Jane what had him in such a good mood this morning, but before she could say a word, Jane interrupted her with a soft whisper.

“I just realized that I am in love with you and it feels fantastic.” Jane whispered into her soft brown hair.

Lisbon sighed, Jane always made moments like this happen at the wrong time, when anyone can walk in at any moment, but she couldn’t help but melt into his arms.

“I love you too Jane.”


End file.
